


Dear Tommy, how are you?

by WinterWandering



Series: Dear, I miss you [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: a second letter
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Dear, I miss you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087118
Comments: 14
Kudos: 114





	Dear Tommy, how are you?

Dear Tommy, 

I miss you, you little gremlin. 

...I guess I shouldn’t speak ill of the dead, huh? But, then again, you were never one to care about traditions. 

I’m sorry. For everything. 

Why’d you have to leave us? Ghostbur’s gone too. …I hope you two are happy, wherever you are. 

I love you and miss you. Dad does too. He’s lost another son, this time from your own choice. 

Heh. I don’t really know what else to say. I’m sorry. 

...I’m not...religious, exactly, but...send me a sign? 

I love you and miss you bubba. 

Well wishes, 

Technoblade


End file.
